Talk:Scorpion
Height Who keeps changing him to 6'5"? He's 6 foot 2 according to Deadly Alliance. He and Sub-Zero are the exact same height and weight. SCORPION IS NOT 6'5"! If you have Deadly Alliance you'd know this. Okay. Right. The game, which of course is made by the creators, is wrong. And the wiki, which ANYONE cane edit, it right. That's makes real sense. Jayspyda 11:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Mortal kombat deadly alliance is wrong most of the heights on it are in accurate for instence thay said mavado was 5'9'' but on the wiki he's 6'3 and a half SO DON't CHANGE IT AGEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!( im sarry somoke for not putting a titele but i really don't know how can you tell me)'' Kanji Could someone find the Kanji for Hasashi Hanzo for the article? -- El Payaso Malo wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 19:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Um, maybe 間市半藏. Hasashi is questionable, but the name Hanzo (半藏) is definetly right because this is also the name of Hattori Hanzo (服部半藏) Nathan900130 22:51 July 20 2010 (UTC) Okay, what about the Kanji on the page now? I admit my Japanese isn't as good as it should be, but it doesn't seem like it fits. Also, and this is important, is "Hanzo" his family name or persoanl name? At first, I thought it was his personal name, so I was inclined to believe that he'd be referred to as Hasashi Hanzo, but maybe Midway already had his name in Japanese name order, and is name in his home natione WOULD be Hanzo Hasashi. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 13:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Excellent work boys....but we missed a fatality. You know, the one where he gets the camera with his spear? Scorpion at MKD's Konquest Did Scorpion know that Shujinko was never champion of the Elder Gods and that he was deceived by Onaga? Because this is what he mentioned: "What is ending is your meddling with the affairs of the Elder Gods, mortal." Fulgore2005 :Yes, he did, at that point. He did not know what Shujinko was up to when they encountered each other in the Netherrealm, however. Scorpion may not have been the champion of the Elder Gods at that point - years had passed between that first meeting and the meeting in the Nexus. SmokeSound off! 18:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Scorpion's allies and enemies....... Does Scorpion really have that many allies? I highly doubt that since he's the lone wolf of the series. I don't think he has permanent allies so the number should be reduced a little. 06:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Also, with Shujinko having to defeat him in the Nexus... I don't think they are allies any more. SmokeSound off! 16:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : :I'm pretty sure that the LIn Kuei are his enemies and so are anybody having anything to do with them (Sub-Zero)! Shirai Ryu I think it's sad that there is no info on Scorpion's clan. The Lin Quei on the other hand have so many members that if they all teamed up they might outnumber everyone else (but no that's what the blackdragons are for). I've seen Reptile having friends, (MK Konquest, MK Defenders of the Realm, Khameleon, Chameleon). I think it would be cool if Scorpion had his own team of ninjas (which he did in the TV show) : First of all, you should sign your posts. Secondly, that clan has been wiped out. They're all dead. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 04:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hellfire Hello all. I have a question. Where does it say that Scorpion's hellfire 'burns the soul'? I've been trying to trace the source but to no avail. Can someone help me with this? Thanks. Hellfire is a real word. The soul-burning property is one of many attributed to the definition of it. Kaihedgie 23:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Evensong 20:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Evensong Deception Ending should we poit out in the Trivia that in Scorpion Ending ,he defeated Onaga similar of how Goku from Dragon Ball defeated King Piccolo?--Linkdarkside 23:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : No. No reference was made to Dragon Ball via Scorpion's ending. And, unless Ed Boon says otherwise, we'll assume the similarity is purely coincidental. Aside from the punch itself, the two bore no similarities to one another. And, if we were to reference how a small detail from Dragon Ball is similar to a small detail from Mortal Kombat, where would it stop? Should we start mentioning how Nitara is a vampire just like Dracula from Bram Stoker's Dracula or Spike from Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel? Should we mention how Fujin can control the wind like Aang from Avatar: the Last Airbender? How about the coincidence that Sektor and Darth Vader from the Star Wars series both wear helmets? Unless you can provide a good reason as to why this coincidence stands out or is of importance in some way, I don't believe it's worth mentioning. Then again, I've never watched Dragon Ball. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 23:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : : story : souldnt we include the part of the stroy of scorpion in (subzero mythologies) its missing and its very important 17:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Fail, you never watched Dragon Ball? : :That's not very nice. Show a little gratitute. And why is everyone talking in all bold? CrashBash 00:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :: :: More importantly, why have they murdered spelling and grammar? wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 04:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Listen up! Stop censoring the article. That is what Scorpion really says in-game; we do not censor here. Do not censor it again. SmokeSound off! 00:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) deception story section I was wondering why it includes his ending while it's known to be non-canonical... It tecnically isn't part of his story since it didn't happen!--Kombatgod 14:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, some of it is since the Elder Gods really did confront him after he was thrown into the Soulnado by Drahmin and Moloch and made him their champion. ::It doesn't matter. Those are things that are also said in his bio. I'm talking about saying that he destroyed Onaga. I'm going to remove that part.--Kombatgod 21:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::almost every ending is non canonical why would you do that Ryan Porter Scorpion's "middle name"? In the "trivia" section, it says "sasori" is Scorpion's middle name. Actually, Japanese people don't have middle names. I'd just like to point that out, thanks. 04:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : I concur with anonymous. It should be noted in the article. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 04:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) His morality Im thinking, yes, i know he's Neutral, however, he's helped the side of good so many times, i think someone should put a "Has helped the side of good" or something there aswell, really the only times he hasnt helped the side of good are when he hunts sub-zero or when he fought the elder gods. He is nuetral he kills inocents and good people the only reason he helps good people is to help him in his own goals Ryan Porter Gallery number 39 in the scorpion galler is a fake pic some body copy and pasted the kratos logo off the god of war 2 box if , you can tell because of his stance and skin tone, he is supposed to be paper white, like in god of war 3, but he is more tan than that, and the back ground is not even a real arena please fix this Ryan Porter